Nick Knight
Nick Knight is the main character in the Forever Knight series. Originally a medieval knight from Brabant, he was brought across as a vampire in 1228. However, after years of killing to sustain himself, he long since rejected the vampire lifestyle. Indeed, he has repeatedly attempted to find a way to regain his mortality. In order to try to repay society for the deaths he has caused down the centuries, Nick Knight decided to become a police officer. He currently works as a Homicide detective for the Metropolitan Police in Toronto. Character Mortal Life Nicolas de Brabant was born into a noble family sometime around 1200 A.D., probably in the country of Brabant (now part of Belgium). He was given the usual training of a knight. ).]] As a young man, he became aide to Sir Raymond DeLabarre; and he followed his lord when he was sent to take over a castle in Wales with the mandate of investigating local resistance to Norman rule. This centred on a Welsh noblewoman named Gwyneth, with whom Nicolas de Brabant fell in love. Therefore, when DeLabarre killed her in order to quell pending revolt, it was his aide who was blamed instead for her murder. There was no trial; instead he was offered the alternative of going on crusade to the Holy Land. After some years in the Near East, Nicolas de Brabant returned to Europe in 1228, disillusioned and bitter. Conversion to Vampirism Probably on his way back to his family home in Brabant, Nicolas stopped in Paris, where he met and was seduced by the elegant Janette DuCharme, unaware that she was a vampire. However, once she had him suitably fascinated, she introduced him to her master, LaCroix, who offered him immortality. The knight promptly accepted, without understanding the implications of the offer. LaCroix drained him of blood. As he lay near death, De Brabant experienced a strange vision in which he was offered the choice of passing through a doorway or returning to the waking world. By drinking LaCroix's blood, he rejected death, and awoke as a vampire. LaCroix's family Nick in Toronto Personality Relationships Names and Aliases Nick has gone by many names in his past, including Nicholas de Brabant, Brother Nicholas, Dr. Knight, Nicholas Chevalier, Nicholas Hammond, Nikolai, Nick Parker, Nicholas Forrester, Nicholas Girard, Nick Thomas, and Nick Corrigan. Series Information The character was first played by Rick Springfield in the 1989 television movie ''Nick Knight''. When the concept was picked up for a television series, Geraint Wyn Davies was cast as Nick and the TV show given the new title of Forever Knight. Episodes of Significance The following is a list of those episodes in which Nick Knight plays a role beyond the norm, deepening our understanding of his character. For a full discussion of his role in each episode in which he appears, see Nick's episodes of importance. Season One: Season Two: Season Three: Fan Activities Factions Followers of Nick are referred to collectively as Knighties. They may also be treated separateely as Dark Knighties and Light Knighties, depending on whether they favour Nick's vampire or human side. In addition, the following factions are devoted to relationships involving Nick in conjunction with one or more other Forever Knight characters: * Nick and NatPackers and Dark Nick and NatPackers * Immortal Beloveds * Dark Trinity * Unholy Trinity * Unnamed Faction * Cousins of the Knight * Heartbreakers * Les Miserables * Night Shift Fan Fiction ''Since Nick is the protagonist of the series, the majority of fan-written fiction inevitably follows his activities. For this reason, no specific texts are listed here. For fan fiction generally, see Category:Fan Fiction. Knight Knight Knight Knight Knight Knight